


raise your words

by redunderfingernails



Series: poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Dont steal, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Physical Abuse, Poetry, mentions of abuse vaguely, mine, so many metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redunderfingernails/pseuds/redunderfingernails
Summary: I breathe in, words spilling between the cracks of my rattling bones.I breathe out, tired hands shaking, inkspreadingspreadingspreading,dark and thin, spider webs reaching for the corners of paper.(if there is one thing i never forgive you for;   it is this)





	raise your words

I breathe in, words spilling between the cracks of my rattling bones. 

 

I breathe out, tired hands shaking, ink 

spreading 

spreading 

spreading, 

dark and thin, spider webs reaching for the corners of paper. 

 

Pain beats it's familiar footprints under my ears while letters words sentences songs stories poems life raw and unforgiving knocks its splintering knuckles against the base of my skull. 

 

I begin to write, skin staining paper, saying everything I can’t feel but the ghost of your hands digs flowering bruises across ribs as my bones break under anger and rage, blood pools in mouths and I swear I can hear your voice whisper 

scream 

yell 

hiss 

speak 

in the hollows of my skeleton. 

 

Salted memories and silent ghosts, their hungry jaws full of teeth and shards of glass, tear scratches down my arms, screeching so quietly my ears ring. 

 

I close my eyes and wait for sleep or shrill birdsong bathed in dying star, as lungs quicken and darkness begins blinking out the moon.

 

Because this is mine, 

my words 

my letters 

my stories 

my sentences 

my poems 

my life 

and I grew it without you, 

from sweat 

and blood 

and bone 

and you can’t take it from me, 

not this.

 

Not again.


End file.
